Black Hand of Sauron
| image = BlackHand.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | imagecaption = | race = Unknown | gender = Male | status = Deceased | faction = The Black Captains | position = Leader of the Black Captains | voice = Nolan North | appearances = Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor }} The Black Hand of Sauron is the main antagonist in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. He led the retaking of Mordor after Celebrimbor's failed uprising and, assisted by his fellow Black Captains personally killed Talion's family, both his wife and his son, which caused Talion to seek him out in order to kill the Black Hand and exact his revenge, in turn weakening Sauron's grip upon Mordor. The Black Hand represents Sauron's deceitful nature and is thus the leader and most powerful of the black captains. After the formation of their army within the Uruk ranks, Talion and Celebrimbor, tracked down Hammer of Sauron and Tower of Sauron and defeated both of them before returning to the Black Gate, killing the Black Hand's personal guards, known as The Talons, before Talion ascended the Black Gate in order to confront the Black Hand himself at the top of the Black Gate. After restoring Celebrimbor's last memories, the Black Hand slit his own throat and managed to draw Celebrimbor out of Talion's body and try to return to him and merge with him, allowing Sauron himself to temporarily take form. Sauron proceeded to attempt to crush Talion with his great hammer before being held back by Celebrimbor who ordered the ranger to strike now before Celebrimbor lost his grip. After Talion struck Sauron through his armour with his sword Celebrimbor was able to leave him and merge with Talion again, forcing Sauron to disappear and leaving the Black Hand behind, dead, and Talions family avenged. Background The Black Hand of Sauron is the greatest and most feared of the Black Captains. His mere presence spreads terror to all on the battlefield, be they foes or servants. Some say he was once a king from the east who brought Sauron the heads of the two blue Istari as gifts. Others say that he returned across the seas with Sauron after the fall of Númenor. Still others claim that he is the Dark Lord himself, taking fair form once again within Mordor. There are many stories of his origins. All of them are lies. The only things which are certain are that he is a master of deceit, and that he serves his Dark lord with absolute loyalty. Trivia *A skin was released that allows Talion to assume the appearance of the Black Hand, albeit a purely cosmetic one. *The two Istari who are said to have been killed by him are potentially the two blue wizards who died in a mission to the east. *Many theories have arisen regarding his identity after the game's ending. Some say the Black Hand is just another of Sauron's forms (given his ability to shapeshift as seen in this game and the Silmarillion). Others say that the "Black Hand" was possessed by Sauron's spirit or alternatively that the Black Hand allowed him to at the game's end. *The Black Hand is the only of the Black Captains not confirmed to be a Númenórean. The Hammer had belonged to the Last Alliance of Elves and Men (The Men having been Númenórean who fled after Sauron had seduced Ar-Pharazon with promises of immortality). The Tower is mentioned to have been Númenórean (how he escaped its destruction is never made clear). The Black Hand's many stories mention him maybe being king of an eastern kingdom. Many eastern civilizations were enemies of Numenor and continued to wage war with their descendants in Gondor. If it is true that the Black Hand is Sauron, then he would be far older than not just Numenor, but many races. Gallery Matt-radunz-blackhand-posed-3.jpg ConceptArt BlackCaptain1 Printonly.jpg|Black Hand concept art. Black Hand in trailer.png The Black Hand VS Talion.jpg Image.jpg SoM Double-Counter 4.jpg 2014-10-26 00301.jpg 2014-10-26 00277.jpg 2014-10-26 00250.jpg 2014-10-26 00243.jpg 2014-10-26 00212.jpg 2014-10-26 00190.jpg 2014-10-26 00157.jpg 2014-10-26 00137.jpg Black Hand Skin 01.jpeg 2014-10-25 00002.jpg 2014-10-25 00001.jpg 2014-10-24 00003.jpg 2014-10-25 00003.jpg 2014-10-24 00002.jpg 2014-10-24 00001.jpg 2014-10-27_00008.jpg 2014-10-27_00004.jpg File:Untitled4.png|The Black Hand's sword. de:Die Schwarze Hand Saurons fr:Main Noire pt-br:Mão Negra ru:Черная рука es:La Mano Negra de Sauron Category:Black Captains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Inhabitants Category:Deceased characters Category:Sauron's Army